Happy End (musical)
This is about '''the stage musical.' For the film see Happy End (2003 film).'' Happy End is a stage musical comedy by Kurt Weill, Bertolt Brecht and Elizabeth Hauptmann. Cast Berlin Stage Cast (1929) *Carolla Neher - Lillian Holliday *Peter Lorre - Dr Nakamura, The Governor *Sigismund Radecki - Hannibal Jackson *Helene Weigel - The Fly/Sadie *Oscar Homolka - Bill Cracker *Kurt Gerron - Sam Worlitzer *Erna Scoeller - Jane *Albert Hermann - Johnny "Baby Face" Dutch London Stage Cast (1965) *Bettina Jonic - Lillian Holliday *David Bauer - Bill Cracker *Marcella Markham - The Lady in Grey *Joe Meiler - Sam Wurlitzer *Jane Murdoch - Sister Cornelia *Christina Currie - Sister Mary *Maria Warburg - Sister Jane *Paul Kermack - The Major Plot A gang of criminals is hanging out in Bill's Beer Hall, plotting their shakedown of a local pharmacist while waiting for their mysterious female boss named The Fly, and her top tough guy Bill Cracker. Bill arrives with a homburg hat – a trophy from Gorilla Baxley, a rival gang leader whom he has just "taken care of". The gang rejoices – Bill's Beer Hall will now be the centre of crime in Chicago, as great as the original Bill's Beer Hall in Bilbao says the Governor which has since gotten very bourgeois and respectable. A policeman drops off an old lady who passed out in the street. She turns out to be The Fly in disguise, and tells them a big bank job is set for Christmas Eve – two days away. The Fly is angry that Bill murdered Baxley without her consent and signals the gang to kill him. The Fly leaves and the gang plots to frame Bill for killing the pharmacist they were planning to shake down. A Salvation Army band begins to play out on the street. Sister Lilian (or Lillian) Holiday brings the band inside the bar, and begins to try to convert the gang. They try to assault her and Bill comes to her rescue. When the gang and the band leaves, Lilian stays behind with Bill and tries again to reach him. Brother Hannibal returns with the band and is shocked at Lilian's behavior. After finding Bill's gun there, the police burst in and arrest Bill for the murder of the pharmacist in his shop. At the Canal Street Mission, Major Stone is questioning Lilian's actions. The police come to take Lilian's statement. She gives Bill an alibi – she was alone with him in the bar when the murder was committed. Brother Hannibal faints—the result of an old head injury—and the Major relieves Lilian of all her duties and tosses her out of the mission. The service begins and Sisters Jane and Mary, who are left to deliver Lilian's sermon, fail miserably. Meanwhile back at Bill's Beerhall, the Governor, The Fly's new second in command, tells BabyFace that The Fly had made a secret deal with Gorilla Baxley to take over his gang which is now off. He gives BabyFace advice on being tough. Back at the Mission, Bill arrives at the end of the service looking for Lilian. Sam from the gang is there and tells him Lilian is gone as Hannibal sings the final hymn. Lilian comes to the bar looking for Bill. Sam runs in saying Bill is out of jail and at the Mission looking for Lilian. The Governor gets his gun and goes to the Mission. Hannibal is singing "The Liquor Dealer's Dream". The Governor and Bill go out the door. There are sounds of a fight, a gunshot, and a splash. Bill runs in interrupting the last refrain. "Sing that last chorus again," he cries and jumps out the window just as Lilian comes through the front door. Christmas Eve – Bill and the gang are preparing for the big bank job. The Professor is fiddling with some sort of two way radio and Sam is dressed as a woman. The Fly's voice comes over the radio and gives the gang their instructions. Bill will be in charge of grabbing the money. As the gang leaves, Lilian enters. She is disappointed Bill has gone back to his life of crime. Bill cries at her song but says he's still tough. The Fly comes in disguised as a newsboy. Bill recognises her and realises he's almost missed the hold up. He runs out and Lilian storms out behind him. The gang returns but Bill is nowhere to be found. The Fly puts the hit out on him again. "Take care of him tonight and leave worrying about the money till tomorrow". Lilian returns to the Mission and so does Bill. The Major wants nothing to do with either of them. The gang rushes in. Bill shows them he has the money. A cop comes in and the gang offers up the false alibis The Fly had given them. But the cop is there to question Bill about the disappearance of The Governor. The door flies open and The Governor walks in. He had only hit his head falling into a shallow part of the canal. Everyone is innocent so the policeman leaves. The Fly comes in, gun drawn. Hannibal shouts "Sadie!" It turns out that he is the Fly's long lost husband. She gives him the loot which he turns over to the Major. The Major gives Lilian her job back. The Fly steps forward and says the two groups should unite to fight for the poor against the injustices of the rich. A drunken Santa Claus appears at an upstairs window and the whole group reprise "The Bilbao Song". Musical numbers Act I/Act II *"Prologue" - The Company *"The Bilbao Song" – The Governor, Baby Face, Bill & The Gang *"Lieutenants of the Lord" – Lillian, The Army & The Fold *"March Ahead" – The Army & The Fold *"The Sailors' Tango" – Lillian *"The Sailors' Tango" (Reprise) – Lillian *"Brother, Give Yourself a Shove" – The Army & The Fold *"Song of the Big Shot" – The Governor *"Don't Be Afraid" – Jane, The Army & The Fold *"In Our Childhood's Bright Endeavor" – Hannibal *"The Liquor Dealer's Dream" – Hannibal, The Governor, Jane, The Army & The Fold Act III *"The Mandalay Song" – Sam & The Gang *"Surabaya Johnny" – Lillian *"Song of the Big Shot" (Reprise) – Bill *"Ballad of the Lily of Hell" – The Fly *"Song of the Big Shot" (Reprise) – The Governor & Bill *"In Our Childhood’s Bright Endeavor" (Reprise) – Hannibal & The Fly *"Epilogue: Hosanna Rockefeller" – The Company *"The Bilbao Song" (Reprise) – The Company Category:Stage musicals